Alpha
by ink-stained feathers
Summary: Fifty sentences for fifty themes. MC/Yamato.


**1. Comfort**  
Yamato had at first been alarmed by the notion that someone might be able to breeze by his defenses—to drag out every instinctively-suppressed feeling and expose the weariness that weighed down on him—yet there was never any trace of contempt in Hiro's face or tone; there was only the surprisingly strong arm wrapped protectively around Yamato's shoulders and the unspoken promise that he was no longer alone.

**2. Kiss**  
Their kisses had been few and far between at first, consisting solely of the occasional peck on the cheek between duties or the chaste, gentle kisses Hiro pressed to Yamato's forehead before turning in for the night.

**3. Soft**  
Yamato had always regarded the idea of softness with scorn, yet each time Hiro looked at him with that familiar, understanding gentleness in his eyes, he felt his breathing hitch and any such derision immediately fade away.

**4. Pain**  
No one had dared disturb the young chief of JP's the night that Hiro did not return, and that suited Yamato just fine, given the fact that he was fairly certain that neither the dry, constricted feeling in his throat nor the persistent ache in his chest would be receding any time soon.

**5. Potatoes**  
Yamato found himself constantly befuddled by Hiro's thought processes, from his abstract sense of humor to his (apparently legitimate) belief that chips were a suitable substitute for actual potatoes.

**6. Rain**  
Despite Hiro's pronounced disdain for thunder, Yamato noticed that he seemed rather partial to rain showers alone; when questioned as to why, Hiro had merely gazed out the window into their new world and responded with a wry smile, "It washes everything away."

**7. Chocolate**  
Hiro could never quite help but find some amusement in watching Yamato's reactions to the various sweets he left around the suite for him to happen upon—particularly his increasingly evident exasperation with the sheer amount of different chocolate products available on the market.

**8. Happiness**  
Yamato had never truly considered his own happiness before—his country had and always would come first, after all—but he was gradually beginning to believe that the moments spent alone with Hiro with no inhibitions, no airs or formalities, were as close to the feeling as he would ever get.

**9. Telephone**  
Somewhere along the line, Yamato had grown greedy; though the core nature of their conversations over the phone had gone unchanged, more and more frequently he found himself grasping at any and all other available topics of concern in his childish desire to hear Hiro's voice just that little bit more.

**10. Ears**  
Yamato was fairly sensitive in general, but Hiro had noted with some interest an especially gratifying reaction received when he brushed a certain spot just below the young chief's ear—one he enjoyed evoking at every (appropriate) opportunity.

**11. Name**  
Yamato found it somewhat difficult to recall when exactly he had taken to calling Hiro by his first name—or when it had become so unquestionably natural.

**12. Sensual**  
There was always a certain catlike grace in each of Yamato's movements, and Hiro frequently found himself transfixed on every fluid gesture the young man made—as well as faintly sheepish when Yamato himself called him out on it.

**13. Death**  
There were apparently five universal 'phases' of grief and mourning, but Hiro was beginning to believe that he'd skipped one: he had never once been angry with Yamato's ultimate decision or blamed him for his actions in the end.

**14. Sex**  
Their escapades within the bedroom had grown considerably rougher over time, less cautious and more passionate, each competing to see who could drive the other off the edge first; Yamato in particular had grown surprisingly adept at their game, every bruise, every bite and scratch leaving Hiro moaning his name and wanting more—wanting _him_ more.

**15. Touch**  
Yamato always felt somewhat torn as to how he should react when Hiro ruffled his hair; he would feel like he was being treated like a child, would resent the potential implications, yet simultaneously find a degree of comfort in the oddly soothing movements of the older boy's fingers.

**16. Weakness**  
Emotional attachments had always seemed a grand waste of his time—irksome and unnecessary obstacles in the way of efficiency and progress—yet he'd never suspected the proof of that sentiment inherent in Hiro's departure would be capable of shaking his resolve in the way it did, however briefly.

**17. Tears**  
Hiro was haunted frequently in his dreams by visions of the dead, but it was only when he relived watching the light fade from Yamato's eyes that he found himself waking up in tears, choking on his own strangled sobs as he struggled to regain control of his breathing.

**18. Speed**  
It took every ounce of Hiro's concentration to lock on to Yamato's blurry, untouchable form for even a moment, so it should really have come as no surprise when he felt an arm creep around his waist from behind and cold steel press against his throat: "Time to wake up."

**19. Wind**  
The wind's tendency to blow his hair into his eyes was a constant source of irritation for Yamato, and Hiro's teasing grins and only half-joking offers to buy him hairclips did nothing to alleviate that frustration.

**20. Freedom**  
It required a formidable amount of willpower to repress a shudder as Hiro's hands slid further down his sides, goose bumps rising where the older boy's breath ghosted over his skin, eyes slipping shut as he whispered in his ear, "Let go. Don't think—just feel."

**21. Life**  
It wasn't that Yamato had necessarily considered his life lacking before he'd met Hiro—he had simply never considered the idea that, even in this stagnant world, traces of beauty could be found in the most unexpected places.

**22. Jealousy**  
His mind understood full well that there was no rational reasoning behind his deep-seated resentment—that he knew Hiro on a more intimate level than any of the others could ever hope to achieve—but with every unnecessary clap on the shoulder, every fond look that was tossed the older boy's way, Yamato's chest would tighten just that little bit more.

**23. Hands**  
He always found himself somewhat surprised by the almost childlike softness of Yamato's hands—so completely and utterly different from his stony personality and unshakeable air of maturity.

**24. Taste**  
Hiro had only been teasing when he held the piece of takoyaki between his teeth for Yamato to retrieve, but the young chief seemed to have no qualms with the proposition; it took only seconds for him to claim a sizable portion of the dumpling for himself and less for him to catch Hiro's lips in a strangely sweet, all-too-brief kiss.

**25. Devotion**  
Yamato knew very well that Hiro could very well overtake him if he so desired—and he was certain that Hiro realized this as well—but the words would die in his throat almost immediately when he saw that _something_ in his right-hand's eyes, and the subject thus remained untouched.

**26. Forever**  
Yamato scoffed at the notion of 'forever' and frequently said that such a thing could never exist; and Hiro, possibly more so than he had ever been in his life, was determined to prove him wrong.

**27. Blood**  
Hiro could feel himself shaking as he clutched Yamato's cold, bloodstained hand, and was certain that no amount of carnage or death clips could ever have prepared him for this.

**28. Sickness**  
He couldn't help the smile of amusement that tugged at his lips as Yamato barked orders for him to get back to bed; though he was awkward in his way of showing it, and despite his mutterings of "the ill are of no use to me," Hiro knew very well that Yamato would have left him hours ago if he wasn't the least bit concerned.

**29. Melody**  
Yamato had eventually (and somewhat grudgingly) caved to Hiro's persistent requests to play music as they worked—and immediately regretted it as a cacophonous mixture of guitar, drums, and vocals assaulted his unwitting ears.

**30. Star**  
Hiro had thought at some point that he'd like to take Yamato stargazing, but when he stopped to consider their not-so-fond memories of the Septentriones, he quickly came to the conclusion that it might not be the best idea.

**31. Home**  
The fact that he was now technically homeless hadn't fully sunken in until after the calamity had passed; but as he carefully adjusted his position in Yamato's arms, he had to wonder if he had ever truly left in the first place.

**32. Confusion**  
He could practically see the gears turning behind Yamato's eyes as the young chief attempted to puzzle out each new situation his right-hand placed him in.

**33. Fear**  
There was always a nagging fear in the corner of Hiro's mind: that, someday, Yamato would not look upon him with fondness, but with the same scornful disdain that he did those that had eventually outlived their usefulness.

**34. Thunder**  
Hiro visibly flinched as thunder rumbled in the distance, mumbling an apology as he attempted to collect the scattered papers that had slipped out of his fingers; Yamato frowned, hesitating only briefly before grabbing the other boy's arm and pulling him closer.

**35. Bonds**  
He had a vague feeling that he ought to be more wary of the decidedly wicked look in Yamato's eyes, but as the younger boy's index finger dragged slowly over the contours of his bound wrists, Hiro found himself scarcely able to breathe, let alone resist.

**36. Market**  
Hiro had jokingly offered to hold Yamato's hand as they wove through the crowded street and subsequently received a jarring tug on the tails of his hood as Yamato's irritated response.

**37. Technology**  
Fumi had made several attempts to recruit Hiro as the subject of her next project—and was thwarted each and every time by the chief's (suspiciously) timely appearance and sudden workload for her intended target.

**38. Gift**  
Yamato had never seen any point in celebrating his own birthday, but Hiro had been adamant in his decision to do so anyway; and with every passing year, every odd bobble or treat that Hiro prepared for him, he found himself looking forward to it just a bit more.

**39. Smile**  
Hiro's favorite aspect of Yamato was undoubtedly his smile—not the cool, calculating smirk or the almost-but-not-quite eerie grin, but the faint and entirely genuine upturning of his lips visible only when they were alone together.

**40. Innocence  
**It was almost remarkable how different Yamato looked in his sleep—how utterly _vulnerable_ he seemed as the wrinkles in his brow smoothed over and the perpetual scowl vanished from his youthful features.

**41. Completion**  
His heart was racing and his breathing was already labored when Yamato collapsed on top of him, but Hiro didn't seem to mind the added discomfort; if anything, it only prompted him to pull the younger boy closer.

**42. Clouds**  
The impatience in Yamato's tone was practically tangible as he ordered Hiro to pull his head out of the clouds for the third time since the meeting had started.

**43. Sky**  
Though he was trying his best not to show it, Hiro could see the awe in Yamato's eyes all too clearly as they gazed at the dawn sky and had jokingly asked him if this was his first time watching the sun rise; he hadn't expected Yamato to say yes.

**44. Heaven**  
Hiro had never thought much on vague concepts like 'God' or 'Heaven', but he found himself hoping that they _did_ exist more and more frequently—that Yamato, Ronaldo, Saiduq, and everyone else would watch over him as he built this new world up.

**45. Hell**  
He knew that he ought to be glad that he was the only who seemed to remember—he knew that _so well_, but with every news bulletin he watched and every interview he listened to, the hollow feeling in his chest only seemed to intensify.

**46. Sun**  
It had taken a great deal of brainstorming to figure out just what he had to say to get Yamato outside more often, but Hiro had eventually found the reason that guaranteed a (somewhat grudging) 'yes' every time: "I want to be with you."

**47. Moon**  
"I wasn't expecting to see you at this hour—everyone else is asleep," Yamato would note with faint disapproval; Hiro would only grin as he made his way around the desk and leaned in to press a light kiss to the top of his head. "Exactly."

**48. Waves**  
Yamato always felt a certain resentment wash over him in waves as he watched the others flock around Hiro, and Hiro, as always, would smile his infuriatingly bright smile and proceed to pull a protesting Yamato into the throng.

**49. Hair**  
Their fights were generally rare and never lasted very long, but Hiro would never forget the utter shock and almost comical confusion that had passed over Yamato's face the first time he'd called him a 'stupid pineapplehead.'

**50. Supernova**  
He didn't hear his friends screaming his name, nor did he notice Jungo and Io sprinting toward him—he could only stare in wonder at the raw panic that had managed to penetrate Yamato's impenetrable mask, all but oblivious to the pulsating pillar of energy that was hurtling toward him.


End file.
